


and my life is sweet like vanilla is

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Niall is Niall, One Shot, Smut, Summer AU, Summer Love, as always, harry is an actual kitten (not really), idk what else to tag?, liam has his stern voice, louis is finally happy, zayn is obviously hotter than harry - don't be stupid louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Harry ran his hands up and down the tops of Louis’ thighs to remind him that he’s okay and Harry’s okay and everything else is okay but if it’s not okay then Harry’s okay with it.</em>"</p><p>It's another hot summer night and two boys happen to meet and before they know it, it's sunrise and they've just had the best adventure ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and my life is sweet like vanilla is

**Author's Note:**

> So this was never supposed to happen. I stayed home from school because I was feeling under the weather and by the end of the day I was supposed to have studied but instead I had this.  
> Anyway, I hope my procrastination is your pleasure.  
> Oh yeah, and I haven't edited this yet I just got excited and wanted to post it, my apologies.  
> (title is from the song without you by lana del rey)  
> EDIT: ugh so it's been like over a year since I wrote this now and I really dislike it and I can see so much wrong with it but people seem to enjoy it and I can't be bothered changing it so yeah just thought I'd add this

“Tomlinson, you’re off!” Louis hears a yell from the back of the store and without checking to see if anyone is watching, he raises his fist in a victory pump because he likes to amuse himself with movie references. What of it? 

He quickly unties his red apron and throws it carelessly behind him, grabs his backpack and struts out of the small grocery store, casually chucking a wink at a customer approaching the now empty check-out counter. He walks quickly down the busier-than-usual streets, building up a sweat in another endlessly humid summer evening. He happily hums the tune of some top 40 summer song that he can’t remember the name of, smiling at the grumpy people that pass him, heading home from work. Louis can’t remember when he stopped feeling so shite and started being happy again, but he likes it and he hopes the feeling sticks around. 

As he crosses the road to the park, Louis pulls out his battered phone and send a text to Liam that he won’t be home for dinner and that he shouldn’t wait up for him – even though he knows he will anyway. Louis scrabbles around in the bottom of his bag for some coins and luckily finds enough to purchase a hot dog from one of the vendors in the park. He plops himself down on a bench, the one near the pond where he always sits, and just watches as people go about their business. He watches the kids playing with their remote control sail boats in the pond, the couples with elaborate romantic picnics laid out before them, he watches the group of guys playing a game of shirt versus skins footy (and admittedly he watches them for quite an extended period of time but no one’s noticed, right?). 

Louis leans back on the bench and watches as the last few rays of the scorching summer sun disappear behind the hill. He sighs contentedly and his eyes scan over the line of willow trees drooping their branches into the water-lily ridden pond and _woah hold up a second!_ Louis eyes immediately catch on a tall figure emerging from the shadows cast by the trees. His infinitely long legs covered in skin-tight black denim jeans with messy rips at the knees. His low-cut white tshirt stretches over his broad shoulders and dips painfully at the front to reveal chiselled collarbones and the rolled up sleeves display an array of dark tattoos. Louis’ stomach churns because everyone one knows how he loves tattoos and yes, okay, maybe loves is an understatement and perhaps _absolutely adores boys with tattoos so much that he can’t remember how many times he’s gotten into trouble or had his heart broken_ would be a more suitable statement. 

The boys chocolate brown curls bounce as he walks and Louis wants nothing more than to shampoo and condition that beautiful head of hair until it is positively shining and smells like strawberries and cream. In the fleeting light he notices a bag hanging from the boys ( _enourmous!_ ) hands and is that… a _bread bag?_ The boys walks down to the lake and he does look a little bit suspicious and he does have the whole ‘bad boy’ thing going on and that bag is probably filled with weed or something but Louis swear on his own life that if he doesn’t get to strip that body down and rub melted chocolate all over it he is just simply going to spontaneously combust. Louis thinks maybe he should just buy the weed off of him and, I don’t know, make like hash cookies for Liam or something. Louis thinks about the time he _actually_ did that years ago and starts laughing because Liam was so high and so mad and that will never not be funny. Ever. 

The boy looks up at Louis, a little line of confusion between his eyebrows and Louis immediately stops laughing because shit just got serious. The boy slowly smiles as his eyes register Louis in the growing darkness and because Louis has used up all of his good luck, dimples appear in the boys cheeks and Louis thinks he may have to staple his hands to his ass because he wants to stick his little fingers in them _so bad._

Louis is startled as his phone rings and he may actually yelp a little bit but Cute Boy didn’t hear so we’ll pretend it never happened. 

“Hello?” He answers without checking the caller ID 

“Hey Louis, are you okay?” It’s Liam 

“Yeah I’m fine” Louis whispers 

“Why are you whispering?” Liam asks 

“Because there’s a super mega hot tattoed drug dealer at the park and I swear to god Liam I will buy what ever illicit drug he is selling just so I can get closer and see what colour his eyes are” Louis rushes out and doesn’t realise how much breath that used up until he stops 

“Louis, is that such a good idea?” Liam questions in his Stern Voice 

“Yes, I actually think it’s the best idea I’ve ever had” 

“Do you remember what happened last time you liked a tattoed guy with drugs?” 

“Why yes I do actually, I found a guy in the park smoking weed and I brought him home to have the best sex ever with him and you fell in love with him and he fell in love with you and now he lives with us and you and him are engaged!” Louis whisper/shouts and once again relives the painful memory of that night. 

“Okay don’t bring Zayn into this, I meant the one before that!” Liam replies 

“Oh, right, yeah. Well I’m going to have sex with this guy one way or another so we could either do it in the safety of my home or we could get high and do it in some alleyway with no protection what-so-ever” Louis says sarcastically, knowing that Liam doesn’t get sarcasm and this will freak him out beyond belief. He hears muffled speaking over the phone and hears Zayn cough as he takes the phone off of Liam. 

“Look, mate, Niall’s coming over to watch the footy and then Li’s going to cook dinner so you’re going to have to find some dumpster to have sex in okay?” Zayn says calmly, just like Zayn says everything 

“Ugh _fine_ … but Zayn seriously, this guys even hotter than you” 

“Fuck off” And the line goes dead. 

Louis grins to himself and pockets his phone, eyes searching again for the boy who kept walking while Louis was distracted with the call. He spots him down by the edge of the pond, sitting cross-legged as a group of ducks surround him on both land and in the water, quacking loudly and eating bread out of his hands. Louis feels his heart physically swell and maybe he shouldn’t have assumed the guy was a drug dealer instead of an actual kitten in human form. 

After a very short internal battle that Louis knew he was going to lose before he even started, he slowly walked down to the edge of the pond to stand beside bread boy. The boy looked up at him from the ground and _lord of all that is holy_ that is one killer smile. His dimples were even prettier up close and before he can stop himself he looks him straight in the eye. Louis feels like he is falling into an endless pit of jade green happiness and he wouldn’t rather be anywhere than here. Louis thinks he hears a ‘hi’ but he can’t quite remember and suddenly his mouth catches up with his mind and… 

“Green” 

“Sorry?” the boys asks, his brows knitting together and forming that mesmerising line again 

“Oops, I mean hello, my name is Louis and you have green eyes” Louis stumbles over his words and after playing them back in his head he realises how stupid he sounds. The boy laughs though, wipes his hands on the tops of his jeans and stands up, looming half a head over Louis. 

“Well I guess they are. My name is Harry and your eyes are blue” Harry beams at Louis and Louis thinks his knees may buckle at any second and he’ll fall to his death into the four-inch-deep pond. Harry squats down again to empty the rest of the bread crumbs on to the ground and Louis nearly passes out because his head with level with Louis’ crotch and he seriously cannot handle this so he starts walking away. “Hey! Louis! Wait up!” Harry calls from behind him and jogs to catch up, “Where are you going?” Harry asks. 

“I, um, no where really..." Louis admits, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Do you want to um… I don’t know, get a coffee or something?” Harry asks, shrugging and smiling like a little ball of happiness and Louis can’t help but nod. 

They walk in silence for a few moments, until they find themselves talking about anything from their favourite smells of soap to the ultimate question of how do headphone cords get so tangled. Louis does everything he can to make Harry laugh because he doesn’t think he’s ever heard such a beautiful sound in all of his life and Harry makes it easy for him. He feels like Harry is an old childhood friend; like they have years of memories to base their relationship on. 

Harry leads Louis to a quaint looking diner situated part-way down a questionable alleyway and Harry greets all the middle-aged waitresses by name as he passes them to sit at a booth at the back of the establishment. He looks absolutely huge, hunched over the tiny mint green table, grinning in delight as Louis slides himself in opposite him. A waitress comes over and Louis orders a tea and Harry orders a hot chocolate with three marshmallows because ‘ _I don’t like tea or coffee and marshmallows are delicious_ ’ and Louis thinks he couldn’t possibly me more infatuated by Harry as he is right now. 

“So what do you do Harry?” Louis asks, attempting to turn the conversation towards a more serious tone after just spending fifteen minutes discussing a certain episode of Yo Gabba Gabba. 

“Erm, I’m at university at the moment, well I’m on holiday but yeah I’m studying to become a Kindergarten teacher” Harry smiles shyly and he needs to stop because Louis is about to shrivel up and die because Harry is the perfect human being and Louis has found him. “How about you?” 

“Oh. Well. Um… I er… I was at uni but I kind of turned into somewhat of a party animal and kind of maybe got kicked out a little bit…” He replied sheepishly. Harry erupted in to laughter, throwing his head back and exposing his neck and making Louis salivate like he’s a flipping vampire or something. 

Louis sips at his tea to calm himself and Harry’s laughter slowly subsides to giggles and then stops altogether as he watches intently at Louis drinking. He nervously starts to gulp down his tea and watched Harry’s lips part and his eyes drift down to his throat and... shit. The liquid gets caught in Louis wind pipe and he starts coughing in violent, spluttering bursts and Harry just sits there silently until Louis has recovered. Harry smiles fondly at him before opening his mouth to say “wow you really swallowed that down” and Louis has to excuse himself to the bathroom. 

After sitting with his head between his knees for a good few minutes and giving himself a mental kick in the face, he exits to find Harry sitting on the curb outside in the dark waiting for him. Harry holds out his hand in silent asking to be pulled up, and even though Louis knows his size will in no way assist Harry, he holds out his hand and allows it to be engulfed by Harry’s man-paw, sending little fizzles of excitement through his body at the contact. Harry gets up and starts walking and Louis doesn’t know if he’s supposed to follow him or this was goodbye but he doesn’t ever want to let Harry out of his sight again so he follows him like a little lost puppy dog. 

“I wanna show you something” Harry says as Louis catches up to him and Louis grins and nods and a part of him hopes it’s his genitals. 

As they approach a high school, Harry turns to Louis and with a finger over his lips, signals to be quiet. Louis nods and walks a little bit closer to Harry’s side. Suddenly, Harry takes two massive strides, throws himself into a forwards roll and plasters himself up against a brick wall, panting heavily and looking around frantically. Louis stands there in shock, not knowing how to react because did Harry actually just do a _roly-poly_? Harry looks over at Louis and with an ear-splitting grin on his face, and making a gun with his hands, pulls it up to his chest and uses some form of made up army signal to beckon Louis over. Louis wants to shout at him ‘ _Harry Styles you are the dumbest person I have ever met!_ ’ but he doesn’t instead he checks to see if the coast in clear and scuttles up right next to Harry against the wall and smiles back. 

They manoeuvre their way around the school, giggling like kids the whole way, even stopping to smear two lines of mud on each of their cheeks. As Louis log rolls out of a corridor between two classrooms and Harry army-crawls out behind him, they are met with the open fields of three soccer pitches, all next to each other. Louis stands up and looks for Harry who has already started walking across the pitches in the moonlight, towards the grandstands and up to the top of the hill on the far side. By the time Louis has caught up with him, Harry is sitting at the top of the hill, looking out at the entire city spread out before them. 

“Well shit” Louis comments in astonishment and Harry nods in agreement and that seems to be enough. He plonks himself down next to Harry and looks out at the lights from the buildings and roads and cars before him. Louis remember last summer and how he spent it in his room smoking and lying in bed and barely even leaving to eat and he’s glad this summer hasn’t been the same. He’s glad he found Zayn hot and wanted to have sex with him. He’s glad Liam found Zayn even hotter and Zayn found Liam hotter still and now they’re probably going to have little hot babies. He’s glad they made him realise how bad he’d gotten and how they helped him be happy again. But most of all he’s glad he slept in this morning and had to take the afternoon shift instead. 

“Harry,” Louis starts and Harry looks over at him and smiles lazily and Louis likes it, “You are a really great person and I like that” And Louis feels like the greatest because Harry smiles bigger and his eyes go softer and he wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder and squeezes and then lets it drop and leaves a burning sensation where his arm was and Louis hasn’t felt like this since he thought he liked Barbara in year two but it turns out he liked Barbara’s brother. 

“You know what would make this night better?” Harry ponders out loud. Louis knows what Harry is going to say and he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bottle of vodka that he can’t remember why he put it in there but that’s the beauty of vodka. Harry absolutely beams and grabs onto Louis’ face with both hands and kisses him on the cheek with a big ‘MWAH!’ and Louis already feels drunk. 

It’s not long before the bottle is empty and Louis knows that he would have had no more than a quarter and he’s already drunk and how is Harry so composed? Louis lays down in the grass and look up at the night sky. His head feels light and hazy and he can hear Harry breathing beside him. He can’t think of a word other than okay to describe how he’s feeling, everything is totally and definitely okay. He smiles to himself and lolls his head to the side as Harry lays down next to him. Their hands brush and it tingles through the whole of Louis’ body and he can’t help but giggle as his face is magnetically pulled towards Harry's. Dimples pop up in Harry’s cheeks as he smiles back and his eyelashes cast shadows across them as he blinks. Louis feels like the entire world has stopped spinning and his whole life has been leading up to this moment. His heart starts racing in his chest and he swear to god that Harry is leaning in too. 

Harry goes rigid and sits up immediately and Louis is completely confused. 

“Louis, get up!” Harry yells and starts laughing mischievously and Louis cannot deny him when he looks this cute with big, blown out pupils and pink flushed cheeks and big, stupid grin. Harry pulls him so quickly down the hill that he thinks he’s going to trip over and face plant but Harry just squeezes his hand even tighter and Louis forgets everything. They stop running once they reach the middle of the football pitch and just stand there panting. 

“What are we waiting for?” Louis asks, looking around expectantly. Harry lifts his wrist up to his face and stares at his watch, counting silently with his mouth. He quickly looks up at Louis and his eyes are so bright and his smile is so wide Louis just stands there stunned. Louis hears a ticking sound like a bomb is about to explode, then something clicks and sprinklers shoot out all over the ground and spray water everywhere. Louis is motionless, getting saturated while Harry doubles over laughing and Louis can’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face. He quickly pounces at Harry, knocking him to the ground. They roll a few times before they come to a standstill, Louis lying on top of Harry panting and giggling. Harry’s face is completely blank and Louis thinks that was the shittiest idea he’s ever had. He pushes against the ground to get up when Harry reaches out and brushes a tendril of hair off of Louis' face. 

Louis’ heart skips more than a few beats and he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol but he thinks he is in love and he doesn’t care what anyone else says or thinks, he is in love _god damn it_. Harry looks into Louis’ eyes and smile dopily at him and Louis gently presses his finger into one of Harry’s dimples. He flattens his hand against Harry’s cheek and slides it into his damp curls. Harry tilts his head back and Louis _swears_ he heard Harry moan and that’s it. His lips are on Harry’s and his whole body is on fire and his stomach is absolutely brimming with butterflies and _holy shit_ Harry is kissing back. Louis slips his other hand into Harry’s hair and Harry’s mouth opens and Louis thinks he is dreaming. Harry brings his hands up to rest languidly on the small of his back, before rubbing up and down soothingly and making their way to his ass. 

Louis tries but fails to hold back a moan and Harry takes the opportunity to kiss down along his jawline and start sucking and nipping and kissing at his neck. Louis keens and presses himself further into Harry and Louis doesn’t think he’ll be able to take much more than this. He is already a mess when Harry softly grinds up against Louis’ crotch and soothes over the bite marks on his neck with his tongue and soft, sweet kisses. 

Louis doesn’t even blame the alcohol anymore as he grinds down fervently in a rhythm against Harry, making his mouth fall agape and his head tilt back. Louis has never been so turned on and he can feel Harry is as well. He reached down between them to palm Harry through his jeans and Harry releases the most breath-taking whimper that almost sends Louis over the edge. 

Louis is suddenly blinded and he brings both hands up to cover his eyes and he feels the constant patter of water on his back cease. 

“Hey! You two!” A gruff voice yells, and Louis’ eyes adjust in time to see a short, stout man in what he assumes to be a police uniform running towards them, the main flood lights illuminating all three pitches. He springs up, noticing Harry right beside him, grabs his hand and starts sprinting. The alcohol makes them both stumble a few times and the policeman isn’t that far behind them, yelling and pointing but he doesn’t care. He can hear Harry’s thrilling laughter alongside him and he can’t help but join. They run to the left of the footy fields and Louis stops when they come to a fence about a foot shorter than him. Harry grabs onto the top and flings his legs over in one swift move and _wow that was hot_. 

“Come _on_ Louis!” Harry hisses, still giggling. Louis quickly throws his back pack over and goes for it, attempting to mimic Harry’s jump but somehow landing in a heap on the ground. Harry pulls him up hastily and it makes his head spin but then they’re running and laughing again and Louis can’t deny it’s the best feeling in the world. They run for another block or two until Harry stops at a car park, walks up to a black Range Rover, pulls a key out of his back pocket and unlocks it. 

“Had you planned this?” Louis asks, a little bit stunned as Harry reaches into the back seat and pulls out a towel and hands it to Louis. 

“Um no, but if it gains me brownie points, then yes” He smiles and winks at Louis. He reaches down and pulls off his dripping tshirt and Louis was not and probably will not ever be prepared for that sight. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he revealed his infinitely long and lean torso. Covering the top of his chiselled abs was a tattoo of a butterfly, the size of both of Louis’ spread out hands. Across his chest and nipping at his collarbones were two bird tattoos, one slightly smaller than the other and followed by an array of tattoos down his left shoulder. 

“You’re really kind of beautiful” Louis admired aloud and damn the drunken mind speaking it’s sober thoughts. 

Harry mussed up the sides of his hair and pushed the fringe bit back off of his face, making a sort of quiff thing. He smiled down at Louis like a little girl who just got told her pigtails were cute and Louis thinks he isn’t going to survive the night. 

Harry reached out and grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him flush against him. Boring down into Louis’ eyes he reached down so slowly it’s painful to press his lips to Louis’ in the most gentle kiss Louis had ever experienced, so soft he had to check if it was actually happening. Louis was still somewhat hard and as Harry took a step back to lean against the car, his leg brushed against Louis’ crotch and Louis isn’t going to take any of that. 

With all the strength he could muster, he slammed Harry back against the car and pressed himself into him as hard as he could. He kissed frantically down the length of Harry’s throat, all the while grinding down hard on his growing bulge. Louis hands wandered down to the broad expanse of his chest and rested there for a moment before pushing Harry to the side and backwards on the backseat of the car. Harry scuttled backwards until only his feet were dangling off the end of the seat and Louis climbed up to straddle him. 

Just for a moment he sat there and looked down at Harry below him, who was looking up at Louis with dark eyes and obscenely pink lips. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and managed a gravelly “you okay?”. Louis was in absolute awe of this tall, gangly, kind, humble, erotic sex-bomb and he doesn’t know how all of this happened and it’s kind of really over whelming. Harry ran his hands up and down the tops of Louis’ thighs to remind him that he’s okay and Harry’s okay and everything else is okay but if it’s not okay then Harry’s okay with it. 

Louis leaned in slowly to kiss Harry because he knows this won’t last long so he’ll take it slow while he can. He kissed him until Harry’s lips were swollen and this unreal shade of pink that Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. He left a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck, nipping softly along his collarbones and down the dip in the middle of his chest. He flicked his tongue over Harry’s nipple and circled the other with his finger. The car was filled with the sounds of Harry’s laboured breathing and constant moans and Louis thinks he could get off just on this. He licked down the span of Harry’s stomach, leaving a thin track of saliva and goose bumps behind. Louis looked up at Harry who was watching his every move, his hair flopped back onto his face and plastered against his sweaty forehead and his hand gripping at the seatbelt hanging above him. Trying to look seductive as possible, Louis ducked his head lower, winked, and bit down on the tab of his jeans and flicked his head, popping the button and unzipping the fly all in one. He could tell Harry was impressed by his sharp intake of breath and how he tries to scoot further up against the seat. 

Louis presses wet, sloppy kisses to the patch of skin just above the waistband of his boxers before taking a few strands of the hair between his teeth and tugging gently. Harry let out a string of curse words and Louis was enjoying this much more than he should. He digs his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and peels them off slowly; partly because he was a tease and mostly because they were skin tight and wet and near impossible to get off. 

Louis wasted no time and put his hands underneath Harry’s knees, pulling them up so he could close the door behind him. He kissed down the inside of Harry’s leg, stopping just before the edge of his boxers. He started on the other knee, taking it even slower this time, sucking angry purple marks into the inside of Harry’s thighs. 

“Lou. _Please_.” Harry sounded so wrecked that it actually made Louis’ dick twitch in his now painfully tight jeans. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s evident bulge and he could feel the precum through the material. Harry let out a strangled moan and cursed recurrently under his breath as Louis worked up a rhythm. He could tell Harry was teetering dangerously to the edge by the frequency and volume of his moans so he stopped, leaving Harry panting and whimpering and frustrated like a puppy that’d just had its favourite toy taken away. 

Louis pushed his thumbs under the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, Harry groaning at the relief. Louis decides that Harry has the nicest cock he’s ever seen – all flushed and leaking against his stomach. He ducks down quickly and takes Harry’s entire length in his mouth and harry actually _yells_. He pulls back and licks over the slit and sucks on the head, working the rest with his hand. 

“F-fuck Lou!” Harry pants breathless, his eyes scrunched up and his head slanted right back. He starts bobbing once, twice, three times before Harry's coming down Louis’ throat and Louis was swallowing it down, sucking him clean and then climbing back up to press a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. 

Louis grins like the proverbial cat that caught the mouse and if possible, Harry’s eyes get even darker. He reaches an arm up above Louis and before he can even yelp, Harry has flipped them and he’s already pulled off Louis’ shirt. Louis thinks he might still be a bit drunk because he can only watch as Harry yanks off his jeans and boxers in one motion and starts pumping Louis’ dick with his hand without a moment to spare. 

“Harry harry harry harry oh god harry mother fuck harry!” And as if it wasn’t enough he replaces his hand with his mouth and is bobbing and sucking so hard and fast that Louis’ entire body is taken over with white heat and all it takes is Harry to look up at him through his eyelashes with those bright pink lips wrapped around his cock to send him rippling into his orgasm as Harry swallowed down every last bit. 

It takes a few moments but eventually, Louis shifts to the side and Harry lays down beside him and they just kind of lay there and then Harry wraps his arms around Louis and Louis intertwines their ankles and it’s really super nice and Louis wants to lay here for the rest of forever and never get up. He wants all his summers to be like this, lying here next to Harry in complete and utter bliss in the midnight heat and a drunken haze. He wants to look into his future and know there will never be another summer without Harry ever again. 

They lie there for what could be hours or years but Louis thinks it’s probably hours because it’s still dark and it’s still stifling hot. They get dressed into their damp boxers and shorts and climb into the front seats. They drive through the empty streets with Harry’s stupid indie rock music playing really loud with the windows rolled down and smiles plastered across both their faces and their hands interlocked between them. 

They pull over at a 24-hour supermarket and buy ice-creams and they drive to Louis’ apartment building. They climb the fourteen flights of stairs to the roof and sit on the edge and dangle their legs as they eat their ice-creams and watch the sunrise. They just sit there in silence for a bit while the sun rises higher and higher in the sky, warming their bare chests and drying their damp shorts and hair. 

“Do you wanna come down to mine?” Louis asks, suddenly afraid as to what Harry’s response will be. Harry takes Louis’ head between his hands and gently presses a kiss to his head. 

“Of course I do” He replies, smiling like at him like Louis is the sun. They walk hand in hand down the third floor and Louis pulls the key out from under the mat and lets them both in. 

“Louis is that you?” He hears Liam call from the kitchen around the corner. 

“Yes!” He replies. He turns around and stretches up onto his toes to press a reassuring kiss to Harry’s cheek. He pulls him around the corner and into the view of Liam making breakfast, Zayn sitting at the kitchen counter and Niall on the couch watching TV. 

“Zayn, Liam, Niall… This is Harry” He points to each person as he address them and looks to Harry as he smiles his award-winning smile at each of them. 

“Why are you both shirtless?” Liam asks, his eyes then widening in realisation as he hurriedly goes back to flipping pancakes. 

“It’s nice to meet you all” Harry says politely and draping his arm over Louis’ shoulder. 

“I bet you two had a fun night.” Zayn says in monotone, trying to look like the tough older brother or something Louis guesses. 

“How are ya mate? Come take a seat, we’ll play a round o’ FIFA” Niall hollers at Harry. He bumps Louis on the hip as he leaves to go bond immediately with Niall. Louis walks over to Liam who’s plating up a gargantuan pile of pancakes and gives him a quick hug before helping him carry the syrup and juice over to the coffee table. Zayn and Liam take their usual place on the loveseat and Louis sits down next to Harry and watches them all talk and laugh and eat and chat and thinks this was how it was meant to be all along.


End file.
